leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Master Yi/@comment-216.51.236.101-20120629071817
last game 4v5 our draven didnt connect leaving us as fiddle mid, master yi ( me) jungle, shen solo bot, amumu solo top. game started and i said we have only 1 chance and thats if we get fed early. so we all played extremely agressive ( i normally dont gank as yi till 6 so i have madreds razor and boots 1) i went bot got 2 kills our shen died. went mid ganked it got another kill the enemy was renekton solo top, shen jungle, TF mid, ashe/darius bot. game proceded rather badly with us staying ahead in kills but losing turrets . we got pushed back to our base turrets but the score for kills was strongly in my favor xD ( i had 15+ kills 3 deaths and 1-2 assists) they had all there turrets. we held them off picking there team apart and then running away. finally the game was at 35+ minute mark and deaths started to really hurt. we nuked 2 ppl then while they wer down took baron from under the enemies noses. ( 2 wer mid ashe hawk shot but it was to late and tf had already used his ulti so it was safer than normal to take it) i had been warding our jungle at key points allowing ganks on out of place ppl. got 2 more kills on enemy team at the cost of my life ( : / ) enemy team got back up we aced them mid 4v5 fight then ignored all minions and just pushed towers tanking by who ever was first took all 3 mid towers, 1 inhib. enemy respawned we backed off took dragon and regeared. caught 2 ppl bot nuked them then pushed again taking all 3 bot towers 1 inhib and a nexus turret. got caught and 3 of us died ( me fiddle and shen) ammumu defended while the enemy took baron. we all respawned i bought GA and trinity then had a showdown baron/jungle area aced the enemy again (died but GA brought me back) pushed mid took the 1 remaining top tower and inhib ( i wanted the scores from it so i tanked and did it myself) then ended the match. final score 30-7-10 jungle yi Items: Madreds blood razor for AD,AS, and the nice passive. IE for crit boost, AD, crit chance. GA for survivability in the teamfight allowing me to continue nuking the enemy. Hextech Gunblade for AD,AP,lifesteal and spell vamp( even used the active to get kill on ashe once xD) Berserkers grieves. and Trinity force as it synergizes with everything i need ( life, ap,ad,crit chance extra dmg and a slow) i had 1 quadra and 3 triple kills. i also took 9 towers ( 3 without help) counter jungled shen when he tried to steal my blue ( alpha striked blue + hit smite for the free blue) then killed shen as well. gold earned 22.5k dmg dealt 310k AD dealt 152k AP dmg dealt 141k (yes the numbers are off some as red buff did true dmg and that don't get counted like smite don't) i took 36k dmg. ( almost 10:1 ratio) 9 turrets destroyed 1 inhib destroyed. 265 CS. now who says YI is bad ?? i play YI bc i'm tired of relying on bad teammates in lane and dealing with afks. that game was 4v5 with 4 effective solo lanes with 2 being tanks and mid being able to do dmg. through massive amounts of coordination via pings and in game chat we managed to roam as a team work together and get the jump 9/10 on the enemy allowing for me to nuke the 2 carries while my team CC'd everyone else via stun,fear, and a taunt. then a simple mop up of darius renekton and finally shen allowed us to win the teamfights and ultimatly the game